


Clarity in love

by WonderfilledAnnabeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lukanette, Panic Attacks, Silencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfilledAnnabeth/pseuds/WonderfilledAnnabeth
Summary: Confessions and panic attacks that takes place after Silencer.I do not own any of the characters written in this.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Clarity in love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

* * *

"You are an extraordinary girl,  **Marinette** . Clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. You have been the song I hear in my head since we first met. I won't let anyone hurt you."

After Luka confessed to Marinette after his akumatization, his eyes were on her the whole time, a soft smile adorning his lips. Marinette's eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head to the song.

When the Kitty Section's performance ended, Marinette ran around hugging everyone and congratulating them on their amazing performance. But, as soon as it was his turn, which he was eagerly waiting for, she just waved at him, a nervous smile on her face. 

That was when he knew he had messed up. He shouldn't have confessed to her, now they couldn't even be friends. What was he thinking? He really hoped he could fix this mess up. 

And when the staff and audience started trickling out of the room, he saw Marinette looking at him with hesitation in her eyes. But in the next moment she steeled herself and nodded her head for him to follow her.  _ Weird _ , he thought but followed her.

He followed her through the hallways, and in a few minutes lost her.

Marinette had slipped into the room where she had locked Bob in. She noticed that Luka had lost her.  _ Oh no!  _

"Calm down, Marinette. He will be around here. Take deep breaths. There you go." Tikki chirped as Marinette tried to calm down.

After a few moments, "It seems like you got some clarity in love. So, Luka then, huh? Whatever it is I am happy for you." 

Marinette smiled at her kwami. "When he told me that, I just knew at that moment, he is the one I love, not Adrien. His presence calms me and he makes it so easy to just be me. But around Adrien, I am always nervous and not relaxed. It was just a crush and I will get over it soon. I sure will for Luka."

Marinette was more confident now, and she peeped out the door, trying to spot Luka.

Luka had walked around the whole floor. There was no way, she was downstairs.How did she disappear so quickly? 

When he walked past the door Marinette was in, she took him by surprise and pulled him in. She quickly pulled her hands away from him apologizing and took a few paces back. 

She looks nervous. Must be about the confession.  _ Brace yourself and apologize, Luka _ . 

"Hey," she weakly greeted him. "Great show you put out there," she told him, not lifting her eyes from her hand.

"Yeah, thanks" Luka replied." I am sorry, Marinette" he started. "I don't want things to get awkward between us, so could you please forget what I told you before the show. I would like it if we continue being friends."

"Oh! No... no. I can't forget it." Marinette. When she saw Luka's face fall, she understood he got the wrong idea.

"No, Luka. It is not that. What I am trying to say is... say is.. that I you know..argh. This is so hard. What I wanted to say is that I return your feelings... like a- a wrong delivery. When you get the wrong order. No.. not like that...uhm... " and she went on mumbling things which he didn't understand.

Well he didn't understand because his brain had shut down and was out for maintenance. The only thing running in his mind was  _ She likes me too _ . He got what she wanted to say, even though she thought he didn't.

He was so happy that he could run around like a crazy man, screaming Eureka. But first, he had to fix an overloaded smoking machine.

He gently held her arms but she pushed him away without thinking in her panic attack. He lightly chuckled. This was going to take some time.

He patted her back and her hair, but she was still blowing steam. She was showing no signs of stopping soon. 

Only one more thing, which could be for the better or worse. He sighed and pressed his lips to hers. 

A simple peck, and that halted her entire world. Then just 3 words came tumbling from her mouth, which she had no control over.

"I love you!"

"I know. I love you too. But, wow, Marinette. At last! That took me long."

"So you knew? I mean that I liked you, you got the idea out of all this nonsense I was spouting?"

"Yeah" he simply said.

"Did you just kiss me?" The last few moments were just surfacing in her memory.

"It was the only way to stop you. I am sorry."

"No problem. But I need a better one soon." she smirked.

"Oh..um sure. Just not here. At... my place?" Luka blushed at her sudden confidence. 

"Sure. Let us pack up and go ASAP." She pulled him into the hall and they gathered their belongings.

Marinette kept shooting side glances at him the whole time. He sighed heavily and went behind her to pull her into his chest. Marinette squeaked as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"What is it, Marinette?"

"Nothing, just..um..are we dating?" 

"Yeah" he replied. "If that is okay with you." he quickly added, not wanting to pressure her.

"Yeah, I am completely fine" she smiled at him warmly turning in his arms. "Now, let us leave quickly for my kiss."

"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled. "Your kiss."

They walked hand-in-hand the whole way to the boat and who knows what happened in Luka's cabin....

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [ Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for Beta Reading this. Be sure to check his amazing fics too.
> 
> Find me and many more Miraculous fans at [Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Community Discord.](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> For all the Lukanette fans, catch me also at[ Lukanette Central.](https://discord.com/channels/638834255165915167/638841771828183066)


End file.
